Avenging Betrayal
by BTRlover17
Summary: James and Carlos learn not to mess Kendall and Logan about
1. Chapter 1

**Avenging Betrayal**

**Pairing: ****Kenlos, Jagan **

**Summary: ****James and Carlos learn not to mess Kendall and Logan about. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

When the boys of Big Time Rush walked into the Palmwoods six months ago, a million hearts broke. The other residents had heard about the new arrivals, staying at the luxurious complex at the expense of Gustavo Roccque but were not ready for what they saw when the group arrived. All four boys were extremely handsome just as they were expected to be but it wasn't that, that was the shock.

James stood above the rest of the group, his perfectly styled brown hair, hazel eyes and full lips turned up into what they would learn to be his winning smile, immediately drawing the attention of every female at the pool. A tight fit white v-neck clung to his body, topped off with a black waistcoat, tight jeans covered his muscled legs accentuating everything he had to offer but that wasn't what got the girls attention the most. As their eyes scanned down the tall boy's body, their eyes were drawn to his hand which was intertwined with one of the shorter boys' hands.

Logan was said small boy and couldn't but help feel the beads of sweat run down the back of his neck and down behind the material of his green jumper. The others' had told him not to wear such a thick top but he hadn't listened to them, now regretting it. Beige slacks covered his legs making him feel geekier than usual as he stood next to his god of a boyfriend. Lifting his spare hand up, the small boy ran his hand through his lightly gelled hair, something that only happened since he started dating James. A small smile spreading across his face, dimples cutting into his cheeks, at the mere thought of the beautiful boy next to him.

On the other side of the pair was a tall blonde, his hair messily splayed across his forehead partially covering his bushy eyebrows. A slightly oversized nose, led down to a pair of full lips which rose into a smirk when he spotted the amount of girls watching them. A grey long sleeved shirt covered his slightly muscled body, stopping at the waistband of his jeans, the dark material clinging to his legs. His assessors looked down to his hands not surprised by the contrast of his pale skin with that of the caramel coloured hand his was holding.

The tan boy next to him caused many a raised eyebrow. Dressed in a dark blue and black shirt and jeans, the boy looked normal. A goofy smile spread across the Latino's face when he spotted the pool, tugging slightly on his tall boyfriends' hand. You couldn't tell what colour hair he had as it was covered by a shiny black hockey helmet which was secured under his chin. Some people thought he was simple but the real reason for why he wore the helmet soon became obvious as he tumbled down the three stairs leading to the lobby. The blonde boy helped him up, placing a kiss to the boys' helmet, making the Latino blush.

Everyone was in shock. What were the chances of all four boys in Gustavo Roccque's new boy band being gay and together?

That was six months ago and now it wasn't unusual to find James and Logan snuggled together on a sun lounger even if it was prime tanning time while Kendall could usually be found helping Carlos with one of his elaborate pranks. People had come to accept them as couples, a few giving them trouble at the beginning of their stay but soon backing off.

And if Kendall wasn't with Carlos then he could be found with Logan, his oldest friend. The pair had been friends from the first day of Kindergarten, an unbreakable bond already formed by the time they accepted James and Carlos into their group. James and Carlos had been the same as Kendall and Logan, the pretty boy being instantly drawn to the over excited Latino in the hockey helmet.

The four boys kept these bonds even as they began to fall in love. Logan was the first, his admiration for James turning into something more. He couldn't help but blush and avert his eyes every time the pretty boy would showcase his slowly developing abs. His dreams slowly turned into fantasies and Logan began to wake in the middle of the night with a raging hard on. Freaked out the smart boy began to avoid James.

James was the second one to realise he felt more than friendship towards the boys. He had to admit he had small crushes on Kendall and Carlos; the blonde for his confidence and the Latino for his outrageousness, however the strongest feelings he had were for Logan. It wasn't just the small boys' smarts that James fell for. It was Logan's bright chocolate eyes that lit up whenever he received an A and that half smile of his which showcased his dimples soon became things that haunted James at night.

The pretty boy accepted his feelings and tried to spend more time with the shorter brunette but soon grew frustrated when he realised the smart boy was avoiding him.

The tall boy didn't understand why Logan was avoiding him, and one day it all came to a head. After a tiring hockey match which ended in victory, James decided to confront the small boy. Waiting until the brunette had showered, James cornered him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he demanded his eyes looking anywhere but at Logan. The pretty boy was having a hard time focusing with Logan only in a towel, water dripping down his chest.

"I...I...I haven't," Logan stammered. James being this close to him was not good for his body.

Without thinking, the smart boy shoved James away. Forgetting the taller boy was quicker and stronger than him; Logan let out a yelp as James grabbed his wrist and shoved him back against the wall. Stepping closer to the small boy, James heard Logan's breath hitch. Looking down, the brunette couldn't help but get turned on as he noticed Logan looking up at him with wide innocent eyes, a pink tint painted across his cheeks.

"You have and I want to know why," James said, his chest now pressing against Logan's.

The shorter brunette shoved the taller boy away again, this James didn't react. Logan moved to the centre of the locker room, his back facing James. The pretty boy could tell Logan was upset, by the uneven rise and fall of his shoulders. Scared of making the boy clam up James stayed where he was and allowed the smart boy to tell him in his own time.

"I...I...I've been avoiding you because..." Logan paused as he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He took a breath before he continued.

"I've been avoiding you because I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship and anything you may feel for me. I can change just please don't hate me," By now the smart boy was sobbing and didn't notice James come up behind him.

Placing a hand on Logan's shoulder, the tall brunette wasn't surprised when the smart boy jumped. Gently guiding him so they were face to face, James looked at his friend. Tears were streaming down the small boys' face and the pretty couldn't help but feel guilty. It was his fault Logan was like this.

Reaching up, James placed a hand on Logan's cheek, his heart breaking slightly as the pale boy flinched away from his touch. Using his thumb to wipe away Logan's tears, James tilted the smart boy's face until they made eye contact.

"How could I hate you when I feel the same?" James replied, his hands moving to Logan's shoulders.

Feeling more confident now he knew Logan felt the same, James leant down and connected their lips. Feeling Logan's soft lips pressed against his, James felt sparks run throughout his body. When they pulled away, both were smiling goofily, cheeks painted red.

"Wow," Logan said, his blush deepening as he realised how cheesy he sounded.

James couldn't help but smile as he pressed his forehead against Logan's.

"I don't want people to know yet." Logan said, scrunching his eyes up, scared of James' reaction.

"Of course, I would wait forever for you." James replied, kissing the tip of Logan's nose.

That night still remained magical to Logan, the night when they took each other's virginities coming close to beating it. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret for the first few months, blowing their cover one night at Kendall's when they were both so horny, they ended up fucking in the blonde's kitchen too wrapped up in each other to notice Kendall walk in. Only the blondes' exclamation of "holy shit" broke them out of their own little world.

Once the embarrassment had died down and they had made themselves look decent, did the pair dare to venture back into the living room. Carlos and Kendall sat on the sofa, the Latino not able to meet his friends' eyes. It was enough for Logan to let a tear slip down his cheek. Kendall quickly noticed this and nudged the tan boy. Looking up Carlos spotted the tears streaming down the smart boys' face and immediately jumped up from the sofa, engulfing his pale friend in a huge hug.

"I don't hate you Logie, it was just a shock," Carlos explained when he released the smart boy.

"I think Carlos' explanations sums up everything I wanted to say." Kendall said as he rose from the sofa.

Logan had never smiled so hard in his life when he heard those words. Wrapping his arms around his three best friends, the small boy knew everything was going to be alright.

Kendall and Carlos had not hidden their relationship from anyone, claiming anyone with a problem could go fuck themselves. The blonde realised his feelings towards Carlos had changed when he began to worry even more than usual about the tan boys' daring pranks and stunts. He began to imagine what his life would be like without the Latino and he found that he hated it. He soon found himself becoming more protective of Carlos, making sure he was involved in the smaller boys' stunts instead of James, Carlos' usual partner in crime.

Carlos quickly noticed the change in Kendall's behaviour, much to his delight. Ever since he had met Kendall, the Latino had admired the blonde; his strong personality and protective nature towards the other three boys making him perfect in Carlos' eyes. Over the years, his hero like worship turned into something more. The small boy wasn't sure if it was love but he knew that what he felt for the blonde was more than friendship.

The pair began to spend more time together, unlike James and Logan, the pretty sullenly tagging along with them while Logan used homework as an excuse to stay away from the pretty boy.

After winning one of their most crucial hockey games, Kendall and Carlos left James in the locker room waiting for Logan. Mama Knight had given the blonde money to take the guys out for a pizza after the game, regrettably unable to get there as she had to work. Smiling at his small companion, Kendall led the way to their favourite pizza joint.

Ordering their favourites, the pair sat in silence as they waited for their order, something they rarely did. They stayed like this until Kendall couldn't bear it anymore.

"What's the matter, you're never silent." He said, his words shocking the Latino out of his dream world.

"Well," Carlos started, "It doesn't matter," He stopped unable to meet the blondes' eyes.

"You can tell me anything," Kendall promised, his heart beating incredibly fast as Carlos played with the straps of his helmet, a pink tint appearing on his tan cheeks.

"Okay, I like someone but I don't know if I should tell them in case they hate me for it." The Latino couldn't bring himself to look into the shining emerald orbs he had grown to love.

"Who could ever hate you?" Kendall replied, the idea of someone hating the boy he loved incredulous.

"You would," Carlos whispered so quietly that Kendall had to shake his head to make sure he heard properly.

"I could never hate you," Kendall said, his hand automatically placing itself on top of the tan boys'.

The small boy managed to make himself pull his hand away from underneath the blondes.

"You will once you hear what I have to say,"

Kendall couldn't believe it, this was the most serious he had ever seen the Latino and it kind of worried him.

"IlikeyouandIhavesinceIwasten," Carlos said, his words coming out to quickly for Kendall to understand.

"Again, this time slower,"

Taking a deep breath, Carlos said it again, "I like you and I have since we were ten."

Kendall sat there, mouth open in shock as he took in the words. Was Carlos really telling him that he liked him in the same way he did. The Latino went to leave when Kendall didn't say anything. Spotting the small boy rising from his seat, the blonde grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that." Kendall said his mouth still hanging in shock.

Carlos couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Not caring who was looking the small boy leant forward and pressed his lips to Kendall's. Before he could pull away, Kendall wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back for another kiss. Their lips moved smoothly against each others, the pair only breaking apart when they heard a cough from behind them.

Pulling away, the couple looked up sheepishly at the waitress who had arrived with their orders. As she placed them down on the table she said, "Don't worry about me boys, I think you two make a cute couple."

The rest of the meal was spent joking and laughing, their hands intertwined on top of the table.

They had been couples now for little under a year and kept going from strength to strength but something was about to happen that would shake them up.

**Author's note: I apologise for the crappiness of this chapter but it is only the intro and I promise that it will get better. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avenging Betrayal **

**Pairing: ****Jarlos, Kenlos, Kogan, Jagan **

**Summary: ****James and Carlos learn not to mess Kendall and Logan about**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

It was just a normal day at the Palmwoods; Gustavo had given the boys a day off after working them hard for the last five days. It was a welcomed break for the four boys. James had planned how he was going to spend the day with Logan, not knowing the smart boy had already made his own plans for the pair while Carlos hoped to spend time with Kendall; rehearsals not allowing the boys to spend time alone with their boyfriends.

Waking up next to their boyfriends every morning was one of both James and Carlos' favourite things. The pretty boy couldn't help but love the way Logan's chocolate eyes fluttered as the sun shined through their window interrupting his pleasant sleep before opening, his full lips turning up into his famous lopsided smile when he spotted James. The taller boys' hair would usually be far from its' perfect state, strands standing out at different angles; most of the time a result of their activities the night before.

Whenever James realised Logan had woken up, he had would lean over and place a soft kiss to the smart boys' plump inviting lips. The shorter brunette would always pull away first before anything could happen; much to James' disappointment, knowing Mama Knight would soon be knocking gently on their door telling them that breakfast was nearly ready. This was what happened the majority of the time but sometimes Logan pulled away because he was the one supposed to be making breakfast for the others.

Many people assumed that Carlos was always the last one to wake up but in fact he was probably the first, treasuring every moment he spent watching Kendall sleep. It seemed creepy and stalker like but Carlos couldn't help himself, there was something about the blonde boy when he slept that made it hard to look away from him. Blonde hair hung messily around the taller boys' forehead; the longer strands falling into Kendall's eyes, eyelids fluttering whenever the hair touched them. His lips formed a combination of a pout and a frown, making the Latino smile. The blonde's chest rose and fell evenly, his abdominal not hidden by the covers tensing with every breath he took.

The silence that filled Carlos and Kendall's room was usually broken by Kendall's daily statement of "Were you watching me sleep again?" to which Carlos would blush and hide his face in his pillow, the feel of a hand wrapping around his bicep making him look up before being pulled into the blondes' chest. Laying his head against the tall boys' broad chest, Carlos couldn't help but sigh with happiness when he felt Kendall's fingers run through his short locks lovingly, a kiss pressing against the hair every so often. The pair would stay like this for a while; the tan boy tracing patterns against Kendall's significantly paler skin, until they heard Mama Knight knock on James and Logan's door, slowly pulling apart to make themselves look decent before breakfast.

Today was no different, the boys' stumbling towards the kitchen, the smell of bacon cooking dragging them away from the beds earlier than normal. James and Logan were already seated at the counter when Carlos and Kendall walked into the kitchen, hands intertwined. Their hands never split as they took seats at the counter next to James and Logan, the smart boys' head resting against the pretty boys' shoulder, suggesting to the other two that the couple had some fun before they slept last night.

Carlos was quick to detach his hand from Kendall's when Mama Knight placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. He loved food almost as much as he loved Kendall; especially Mama Knight's cooking, wasting no time in shoving the food into his mouth, not even embarrassed when Kendall chuckled at his action; every meal was the same with the tan boy.

It took James a while to get Logan to sit up and eat, allowing Mama Knight to work out what they had been up to the night before. Finally the smart boy raised his head wearily from the pretty boys' shoulder, knife and fork moving slowly as he ate his breakfast.

"So what's everyone doing today then?" Mama Knight asked breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Well me and Logan are gonna go hang at the pool today," James said placing his fork on his plate, before sliding an arm around the short boys' shoulders.

Kendall was the only one who noticed the look of shock cross Logan's face, swallowing his mouthful of food before he turned to towards his boyfriend.

"Oh, I thought we could go to the art museum today and check out the new exhibition." Logan replied, his eye not quite meeting James. He was slightly hurt that the tall boy had discussed any plans with him.

"Psh, who wants to go to a boring art museum on a beautiful day like this?" James obviously wasn't expecting an answer so he was shocked when he heard Logan say.

"I do." Kendall smiled when he heard the determination in his small friend's voice. Logan may have been the submissive one in the relationship but that didn't mean he didn't stand up for what he believed in.

James didn't know how to respond to his boyfriends' comment, so just kept silent as he ate, eyes not leaving the plate in front of him. Hurt flashed across the smart boys' face as James ignored what he said, not going unnoticed by Kendall, who attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hey Logie, if you wanna go to the art museum, I'll go with you. Could be interesting." The blonde said, ignoring the look Carlos shot him. He loved the Latino more than anything in this world but Logan was still his best friend and Kendall didn't like seeing him sad. He could always make up to his lover later on.

The rest of breakfast was filled with an awkward silence, Carlos sulking over Kendall's plans for the day, Logan still hurt over James' ignoring him, the pretty boy unsure of what to say to his boyfriend and Kendall watching the other three as he ate. Logan was the first to finish, placing his plate into the sink before heading to the room him and James shared. It was obvious the smart boy was upset but Kendall hoped a day at the art museum would cheer him up.

Finishing his own breakfast, Kendall's plate soon joined Logan's in the sink before he went to get dressed; ignoring the pout that had formed on Carlos' lips. He knew his tan lover would soon get over it; nothing seemed to faze the boy and by the time him and Logan got home, Carlos would be all smiles again.

It didn't take long for Kendall to get dressed. A simple grey beanie covered his messy blonde hair, a black and white t-shirt, covered mostly by a khaki coloured shirt undone to show the pattern on the material below completing the top half of his outfit while black skinny jeans covered his long legs, a pair of Vans topping the outfit of.

Walking over to his computer, the blonde set up his web cam so it was recording before positioning it so it faced the bed and part of the room. The tall boy knew someone kept coming into his room and rummaging through his stuff and he was determined to find out who it was. Happy that his web cam was set up, Kendall walked out into the living room; not bothering to look in the mirror, to see Logan dressed and waiting for him.

A black v-neck t-shirt covered the top of Logan's moderately muscled body, the majority of the shirt covered by a black and white striped cardigan. The smart boy didn't wear as many sweater vests these days, either because he was dating James or because he was in the band Kendall wasn't quite sure. Light blue jeans covered his legs, a pair of worn converse completing the outfit.

The pale boy was sat on the sofa as far away from James as possible, the pretty boy watching cartoons next to Carlos. Smiling softly at his best friend, Kendall walked over to the sofa until he was stood next to Carlos. The Latino slowly raised his eyes from the TV to look at his boyfriend, a slight pout forming when he saw the blonde was ready to go out.

"We're off now but we'll be back later." Kendall said leaning down to press a kiss to the smaller boys' forehead.

"Do you have to go?" The Latino asked, his features forming his famous puppy dog face.

"Yes, but I promise I'll make it up to you later," Kendall said, whispering the last part in Carlos' ear.

The Latino blushed, not complaining when Kendall pulled away and turned towards Logan.

"Ready to go," The smart boy nodded as he rose from his seat, heading towards the door not looking in James' direction. This didn't go unnoticed by Kendall and he placed a comforting hand on the pale boys' shoulder before they headed out of the door.

As soon as the door shut behind the retreating pair, James raised himself off of the sofa and walked towards the room him and Logan shared. The door slammed behind the brunette and Carlos couldn't help but sigh, he had never seen Logan and James like this before; the idea of choosing a side driving him crazy, James being his oldest friend and Logan being one of his best friends.

The Latino was now beginning to understand why Kendall had offered to take the pale boy to the museum but he was still annoyed that the blonde hadn't asked if he had anything planned. All the small boy had wanted today was a movie marathon with his tall lover in their room, maybe leading into something more, the pair only emerging from their room for food before heading back and carrying on with their previous activities.

Looking at the clock, Carlos sighed when he noticed it was nearing eleven. Heaving his weary body of the bright orange material, the small boy slowly made his way to the room he shared with Kendall to get dressed. Usually he would shower before getting dressed but as he didn't plan on doing much today he skipped it, his clothes saying the exact thing. Dressed in a pair of sweatpants, Carlos pulled on a plain blue t-shirt and black socks before heading over to the pile of DVD's piled up next to their TV.

Today wouldn't be the same without Kendall beside him but Carlos would have to deal with it, understanding that the tall boy wanted to take Logan's mind off the situation with James. Looking over their extensive DVD collection, the small boy finally decided on Alice in Wonderland, popping the disc into the TV before heading into the kitchen to grab some snacks and soda. Just as he walked back to his room, Carlos bumped into James, the pretty boy making his way out of his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" The pretty boy asked, raising an eyebrow at the amount of snacks in the tan boys' arms.

"I'm gonna watch a movie," Carlos hiding the twinge of sadness in his voice, "Fancy joining me?"

Not having anything else to do, James nodded, following his usually over excited friend into his room. He felt slightly bad for Carlos, if he hadn't have been so obnoxious towards Logan then the Latino would be able to spend the day with Kendall like he obviously had planned, instead of sulking around the apartment, his usually cheery smile missing.

When he entered the room, James spotted the title menu for Alice in Wonderland on the screen, smiling slightly at his friends' movie choice. Perching tentatively on Kendall's side of the bed, James grabbed a bag of chips that lay on the covers in front of him. Carlos pressed play on the remote, settling back into his pillows as the movie began.

Silence filled the room as the pair watched the movie for the first thirty minutes before James couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm sorry about ruining your plans with Kendall." James said, turning his head towards the Latino next to him.

"That's okay, I only planned to do this," Carlos gestured towards the TV and empty wrappers littering the comforter.

The pretty boy still didn't feel any better about the situation, turning his attention back to the movie.

"How come you didn't answer Logan earlier?" Carlos asked, his question taking James by surprise. He wished he could pretend like he didn't know what the Latino was on about but he couldn't.

"I don't know, I was shocked by his answer," James responded fingers tracing the pattern of Carlos' comforter.

"Or was it because you were scared Logan would look like the dominant one in the relationship if you gave in?" The tan boy questioned, he knew what this was like having happened a couple of times at the beginning of his and Kendall's relationship.

The brunette sighed, Carlos was right part of him was scared that it would look like Logan had James wrapped around his finger if he had given in. When the tall boy didn't reply, Carlos knew that he had gotten his answer.

"So you're telling me that you've never fought for dominance with Kendall?" James asked, switching the focus to Carlos without taking a breath. Carlos was shocked; he didn't get how easily James could do that.

"Yeah, at the beginning of the relationship but now it's easier just to give in." The Latino replied, holding back the sigh that threatened to escape.

The tall boy noticed the difference in the small boys' tone and turned towards his friend.

"What aren't you telling me?" The question slipped past his lips before he had even thought things through. Carlos raised an eyebrow at him but turned towards him anyway; there was no point hiding anything from James.

"Sometimes it just seems that when Kendall and I have sex, it's just a release for him." The tan boy let his shoulders droop.

"Go on."

"Most of the time, he takes me from behind. He claims that it's because he likes to see his dick pumping in and out of me, but I can't help sometimes wondering if he does it so he can imagine it's someone else he's shagging." Carlos' cheeks burned red as he admitted this, but he and James shared everything so he knew it was okay.

"When Kendall takes you from behind then it's not because he thinking of someone else, it's because he really does love watching his cock pump into your ass. I should know, watching my cock pump into Logan is one of the best sights ever which is one of the reasons we always do it; plus Logan's a sexual deviant." James explained, a blush spreading across his features as he spoke.

Looking over at his best friend, James felt his blush deepen when he spotted the Latino's red tinted cheeks; eyes averted. Following the small boys' eyes, James couldn't stop the small gasp that left his mouth. A bulge stood out against the material of the tan boys' sweatpants, James mentally slapping himself. How could he forget that the Latino got worked up when they talked about anything relatively sexual?

It was then that James noticed how cute his friend looked when he was embarrassed. The small boy's raven locks were slightly tousled; unhidden by his black helmet. Brown eyes traced the pattern of his comforter, unable to meet those of his best friend. Pink covered the small boys' cheeks, standing out against his caramel coloured skin, tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

"Come here," James said leaning forward and placing a finger under Carlos' cheeks, tilting the Latinos' face to look at him.

Before Carlos had time to understand what was happening, the tall boy had pressed their lips together, unmoving. The Latino was the first to move, tentatively sliding his lips against the pretty boys', it felt completely different to kissing Kendall; the pretty boys' lips obviously covered with chapstick. Thoughts of Kendall flashed through Carlos' head but soon disappeared when he felt James' tongue run across his bottom lip.

Parting his lips, Carlos moaned lightly into the kiss when he felt the tall boys' tongue swoop forward, pressing against his sensitive spots. Not wanting to let James do all the work, the Latino brought his tongue forward, flicking against the pretty boys'; it was obvious he was doing something right when James moaned into the kiss, pushing the smaller boy back against the bed.

The tall boy settled between Carlos' spread legs, his own length hardening when the tan boys' bulge pressed against his crotch. Pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath, James couldn't help but think of how beautiful his friend looked underneath him. The Latino's eyes were hooded, the brown orbs now black with lust. His cheeks were still tinted pink, not from embarrassment but lack of breath, lips red and kiss swollen.

Dropping his head back down the tall boy kissed his way along the small boys' jaw line before taking his ear lobe between his teeth, tugging gently. He had obviously found a sensitive spot Carlos' and continued to tug the skin between his teeth, the small boys' breath hitching each time. Knowing he couldn't mark the Latino, James pulled back his hands running down the caramel boys' chest until they reached the hem of his shirt.

Reaching underneath the material, James ran his hands along the skin of Carlos' stomach, his muscles tensing under the pretty boys' fingers. Removing his hands from under the shirt, James gripped the hem and pulled it upwards, the small boy leaning forward slightly so the material could be tugged over his head. The brunette felt his length throb when he was greeted by the sight of Carlos' half naked form.

Obviously the smaller boy had been working out more, his abdominal muscles even more pronounced than before; rippling under the caramel skin when James ran his fingers over them. A pair of eager hands began to play with the hem of James' shirt and when he looked down, the tall boy was greeted by Carlos care free smile.

Tugging the material over his head, James let out a gasp when he felt a pair of hands run over his abs, a thumb dipping into his navel. Not being able to wait any longer, the pretty boy ground his hips down, repeating the action when he heard the pleasured gasp leave Carlos' mouth.

Running his hands up the Latino's chest, the brunette used his thumb and forefinger to twist and tweak the small boy's nipples, occasionally grinding his hips down. Carlos' back arched off the bed at the stimulation, a moan tearing from his throat when James leant down and took the right nub into his mouth; his left hand still abusing his left bud.

The tall boy pulled back slightly only to lean over and take Carlos' left nipple into his mouth, repeating his actions. When both of the Latino's buds were erect and glowing red against his tan skin did the pretty boy begin to place sloppy kisses down his smooth abdomen. Running his tongue along the grooves of the small boys' stomach, James dipped his tongue into the Latino's navel, licking his way down to the raven haired boy's waistband.

The brunette placed kisses along the line of Carlos' waistband, resisting the urge to bite down on the caramel skin to see if it tasted as good as it looked. Looking up into the eyes of his oldest and closest friend, the pretty boy asked for permission to continue. Noticing how nervous the brunette looked, Carlos smiled softly, glad to see the brunette's features soften as he returned the gesture.

Gripping onto the waistband of Carlos' sweatpants, the pretty boy pulled the material down, his mouth falling open when he saw the bulge in Carlos' tight white briefs. It wasn't hard to see how badly the Latino wanted this, his cock pressing against it boundary, pre cum oozing from the slit, creating a damp patch on his underwear; outlining the head of his cock.

Once the small boys' sweatpants were tossed to the floor, James smirked down at the boy below him as he leaned down. A hot breath passed over the Latino's cloth covered, making the small boy squirm, a sensual moan pushing past his parted lips as a hot heat engulfed the head of his cock. James moaned around the length, as his tongue darted out to lick the dampened fabric. Carlos' moaned and thrust his hip up, hands clenching at his sides as he resisted the urge to pull the brunette's hair.

"M...M...More," Carlos panted, his hips thrusting up once more.

Deciding he had teased the small boy enough, James curled his fingers around the waistband of Carlos' briefs tugging them down his legs until they hit the floor. Without warning the pretty boy leant down and swallowed as much of the small boys' member as possible, quickly bobbing his head up and down. The moan that Carlos let out was music to James' ears and he began swirling his tongue around the base slowly rising until his tongue ran across the sensitive skin, collecting the pre cum that had gathered in the slit.

"James," Carlos moaned, his eyes scrunching shut. He wanted no needed this so badly.

Complying with his best friends' needs, the tall boy pulled off his leaking member with a pop, sucking two fingers into his mouth. Making sure they were thoroughly coated, James brought them down between Carlos spread legs, until they rested against his pink hole. As gently as possible the brunette began pushing his fingers into his friend, watching the Latinos' face for any sign of discomfort.

When his finger was fully buried inside the boy, James began to pump it in and out of his friend, each moan that left Carlos' mouth heading straight to the tall boys' cock. The pretty boy wasted no time in jamming another finger into the Latino, making a scissoring motion with the digits to thoroughly prepare his friend.

"Need you now." Carlos panted, his hand gripping the other boys' forearm.

Removing his fingers from inside the small boy, James made quick work of pulling his jeans and underwear down, sighing as the cool air hit his aching member. Once the material was free from his body, James knelt between Carlos' spread legs. A hiss escaped the pretty boys' lips as a hand gripped his cock, pumping slowly. Looking down, the brunette was greeted by the sight of his tan friend smirking up at him; fist still moving over the other boys' leaking member.

Pushing Carlos back against the bed, James braced himself on his forearms; placed either side of Carlos' head, before leaning down and gripping his cock. Resting it against the small boys' gaping hole, the pretty boy moaned when the Latino thrust down slowly, allowing the head of his cock to be swallowed into a tight heat. Keeping his eyes on Carlos' face as he carried on pushing in, letting out the breath he had been holding when he was fully buried in the boy beneath him.

"Go," The small boy panted, wiggling his hips.

Pulling out, James slowly rolled his hips forward, eyes falling shut as the Latino's tight heat encompassed his length like liquid. The pace soon increased, James practically slamming into the boy below him, the Latino's moans increasing in volume. One particularly hard thrust caused Carlos to lurch upwards, his hands scrabbling to grip the taller boys' forearms.

"There, hit there again," Carlos groaned, his back arching off the bed.

Gripping the small boys' hips, James rammed back in, moaning as the Latino's walls sporadically hugged his length.

The headboard began to hit the wall as James picked up the pace, continuously hitting Carlos' prostate with each merciless thrust. Moans and grunts as well the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the silent room, the movie forgotten in the background.

"S...S...So... close," The tan boy moaned, his hands running down the smooth expanse of James' back.

Removing one of his hands from Carlos' hips, the pretty boy wrapped a hand around the small boys' aching cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. He could feel himself getting closer to falling over the edge; the Latino's walls hugging his length tightly. The brunette's hand moved sloppily over the small boys' cock, thumb smearing the pre cum on every upstroke.

One final hit to the Latino's prostate was enough to drive him over the edge. Arching his back off the bed Carlos came with, shouting James names; as thick globs of white spilled across his stomach and James' busy fist. With the smaller boys' walls clenching tightly around his length, James thrust in one final time, moaning deep in his throat as he filled the other boy with his seed.

Not being able to hold his body up anymore, James let himself fall on top of his small friend; burying his head into the tan boys' neck. Both boys laid in silence catching their breaths, oblivious to the red light on Kendall's web cam recording everything that had happened over the last hour. Once they had managed to return to their normal breathing pattern, they were just about to go and clean up when they heard the door to the apartment open.

**...**

**Oooh cliff-hanger. **

**I apologise if this story isn't what you expected it to be. **

**This story will be updated every fortnight due to my other multi chaps needing to be updated. **

**I've been thinking and I am planning on starting an OT4 series, so if you have any requests please don't hesitate to ask me. **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews= LOVE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avenging Betrayal **

**Paring: ****Jagan, Kenlos, Kogan, Jarlos **

**Summary:**** James and Carlos learn not to mess Kendall and Logan about **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated this since February *gasps*. I didn't know it had been that long but other stuff got in the way and then I kinda forgot about updating my multi chaps. I really hope you like this, I'm nervous about posting this because I haven't written for this fic in a while. **

_Once they had managed to return to their normal breathing pattern, they were just about to go and clean up when they heard the door to the apartment open._

"Shit." James said, jumping away from the bed and Carlos, eyes scanning the floor for his discarded clothes.

Carlos jumped up to do the same, grimacing as something wet and sticky trickled down the back of his thighs. He hissed as he moved towards the foot of the bed where his clothes laid in a crumpled heap, his body protesting the movement. Moving as fast as his body would allow, Carlos began to tug his sweatpants up his legs, kicking his boxers under the bed.

He looked up as he pulled his shirt over his head to watch James secure the buckle on his belt, the pretty boy now fully dressed. The only problem was James' hair. The usually sleek and smooth locks were rumpled from Carlos' hands repeatedly running through them, a few strands now wavy from where they had stuck to James' once sweaty forehead.

"James your hair." Carlos pointed out, his ears straining for any signal that Kendall and Logan were nearing the room.

James let out a small unmanly squeal, hands rising to caress his precious hair. Several moments of silence passed between the two boys' as James attempted to smooth his hair. He let out a groan when the locks wouldn't go the way he wanted, hands falling defeated to his sides.

"We'll tell them we were watching the film and fell asleep. They woke us when they slammed the door." James babbled, pacing in small circles where he stood.

Carlos remained silent for a moment, thinking over what James had just said. It was a plausible explanation, both boys' holding a habit of falling sleep as soon as a movie started, their snores ruining the experience for both their boyfriends. Carlos felt a lump form in his throat as his thoughts turned to his boyfriend, his precious angel Kendall, who he had just cheated on with their best friend.

"I...I...It may work." Carlos stuttered feeling tears sting his eyes.

Silence engulfed the pair once again as they made the final adjustments to their clothes, both mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. James coughed to break the silence, his feet muffled against the carpet as he made his way towards the door. As soon as the wood left the doorframe, the sound of Logan and Kendall's voice floated down the hallway and into Carlos' ears, somewhat haunting the Latino.

Looking up Carlos noticed that James had left the room. Scrubbing a hand across his eyes, Carlos took a deep breath and made his way out of the bedroom. Carlos could feel his body shaking as Kendall and Logan's voice grew louder and nearer.

"That last painting looked like a five year old had done it." Kendall's voice was filled with mirth suggesting that he had enjoyed his day out with Logan, even if it was spent looking at musty old paintings.

"Kendall it was meant to look rushed and unprofessional. It was some sort of abstract painting." Logan chuckled, the happy sound sending waves of guilt through Carlos' body.

Rounding the corner, Carlos was greeted by the sight of Kendall and Logan lounging back against the couch, feet resting against the coffee table. A rustle in the kitchen drew the attention of all three boys'. Three pairs of eyes swung towards the kitchen where James stood, a glass of milk resting in front of him on the counter.

He shot a small almost cautious smile towards the two on the couch, picking up his glass as he made his way over to join them. James' smile widened as Kendall returned the gesture, the blonde neutral as always. It was Logan's reaction that surprised Carlos. Normally when James and Logan shared a few choice words, one of them would leave the other alone for the rest of the day. They would always unite before bedtime, each drowning out the other's 'I'm sorry' as they clung to each other.

However today it was obvious that the distance spent between them hadn't improved Logan's mood, the smart boy promptly shrugging off the arm James rested around his shoulders. James' smile dropped instantly, his arm resting awkwardly by his side.

"Hey baby." Kendall's voice made Carlos jump, his eyes darting from James and Logan to look at his blonde boyfriend.

The same carefree smile that always graced Kendall's features was in place, his green eyes filled with affection. Carlos smiled back, slowly making his way over to Kendall. Lowering himself slowly onto the couch, Carlos couldn't stop himself from jumping when Kendall slung an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer.

"You okay baby, you seem sleepy?" Kendall asked, pressing a kiss to Carlos' temple.

"You woke us up." Carlos replied in a small voice. He heard Kendall chuckle and watched as he looked over at James.

"What did you two attempt to watch then?" Kendall asked, voice laced with amusement.

Carlos watched with bated breath as James ran his fingers through his hair, eyes fixed solely on Logan. "James." Kendall prompted.

"Alice in Wonderland" James replied, eyes never leaving Logan.

Kendall chuckled again, the arm resting around Carlos' shoulders tightening. Carlos let out the breath he had been holding, laying his head against Kendall's chest as his boyfriend and Logan started discussing their day once again. It was obvious to anyone that looked that Logan had really had enjoyed his day out with Kendall but if you knew him as well as Carlos did then you could tell that he would of enjoyed it even more if James had gone with him.

Carlos snuggled closer to Kendall, inhaling the blonde's scent, relaxing his once tense muscles. The taller boy's fingers rubbed Carlos' shoulders through the thin t-shirt he wore, the blonde pouring every ounce of love and affection he felt for Carlos into the simple gesture. It was only then that Carlos noticed that Logan had stopped talking. Glancing over at the smart boy, Carlos noticed that Logan was watching him and Kendall, sadness flickering through Logan's brown eyes.

It didn't take Logan long to notice that Carlos was watching him from where he rested against Kendall's shoulder. The pale boy's lips tilted up into a small smile which Carlos returned but the Latino wasn't sure if the gesture was an apology for keeping Kendall away from him all day or what it normally was, a friendly gesture.

Logan soon began talking again, body tensing when James slid a tentative arm around his shoulders. Shooting an apologetic glance towards Kendall and Carlos, Logan turned to glare at James. Kendall and Carlos watched as James slowly slid his arm away from Logan, the smart boy abruptly raising himself off the sofa before stalking to the room he and James shared.

The three boys' left on the couch winced as the door slammed behind Logan, James immediately raising himself off the sofa to follow Logan.

"James, I wouldn't." Kendall warned the taller boy.

The pretty boy ignored Kendall, walking down the hall to the room Logan had previously entered. Curling his fingers around the door knob, James sighed in relief as the door knob twisted, Logan having obviously forgotten to lock the door behind him. However as James opened the door, he felt a small yet strong strength that he knew straight away was Logan pushing against the door to keep him out.

"Logan" James spoke as he used minimal strength to push back against the door.

The pale boy ignored James which frustrated the brunette. Pressing his shoulder against the wood, James used every ounce of his strength to push the door open. He winced when he heard a small yelp, the door swinging open easily. Walking into the room, James shut the door behind him, eyes locked firmly on Logan. He felt a surge of guilt wash over his body when he took in the way Logan was rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry." James said

"What was that?" Logan snapped, making James take a snap back.

He had never really seen Logan this mad and this was only a small issue of James being a conceited self centred bastard. James couldn't even fathom how mad Logan would be if he ever found out that James, the person he loved most in the world was not just a conceited self centred bastard but a cheating conceited self centred bastard. Waves of guilt washed through James' body, making his breath hitch in his throat.

"I said I'm sorry." James spoke louder this time.

Logan's head snapped towards him, brown eyes swimming with hurt that had been thinly veiled all day. James took a step towards Logan, glad when the smart boy didn't move away from him.

"I said I'm sorry, I should have thought about what you wanted to do today but I didn't. I was stupid and obnoxious and I was only thinking of myself when I should have been thinking of you. Logan I love you with all my heart and I hate myself for having hurt you today. Please forgive me, I need you Logie." James took a deep breath when he finished, waiting for Logan to say something.

Silence filled the room, James' heart sinking when Logan didn't automatically reply. The brunette turned to head towards the door when he heard a small voice.

"I forgive you. I just wish you had considered what I wanted to do today. Yeah it was fun going with Kendall and he made me forget about this morning but I would have preferred to have gone with you." Unshed tears glistened in Logan's eyes.

James moved quickly, arms pulling Logan close to him. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around James' waist, head burying into the taller boy's broad chest. James could feel Logan's body shake against his own, the material of his shirt dampening as Logan let the tears flow.

"I...I...I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't of snapped at you this morning." Logan stuttered, his voice thick with tears.

James just ssshed the smart boy, hands rubbing soothingly along the length of Logan's back. It took a few minutes before Logan calmed down completely, his tears turning into hiccups, James' hands never faltering their soothing pattern on his back. When he was fully composed, Logan pulled his face away from James' now damp shirt, smiling up sheepishly at his boyfriend.

"Sorry about that." Logan said, scrubbing a hand against the back of his neck.

James smiled softly at his boyfriend, thumb brushing away a remaining tear before leaning forward to press a soft loving kiss to Logan's forehead. He heard Logan sigh, what he hoped was happily, the pale boy leaning into his embrace.

"We good?" James asked nervously.

"Yeah we're good." Logan replied happily, leaning up on his tip toes to place a kiss to James' cheek.

James smirked as Logan lowered himself back down to the ground, hand curling lightly around the back of the smart boy's neck. A look of surprise flitted across Logan's face but it quickly disappeared when he realised what James was doing. Two pairs of eyes fluttered closed when their lips touched, the arms around Logan's waist tightening.

Logan hands moved to grip James' hair as the pretty boy's tongue lapped along his bottom lip. Logan's lips parted immediately allowing James' tongue to swoop forward and press against each of Logan's sensitive spots. The pale boy let out a small moan when James' tongue slid across one particularly sensitive area, the pretty boy pressing the muscle against it once again just to hear Logan make that noise once more.

They pulled away with a small pop, both breathing heavier than before. Small content smiles were spread across both features, James leaning down to brush his nose softly against Logan's. A pink hue appeared across the smaller boy's cheeks, Logan burying his head into James' shoulders.

"I know you said you forgive me," James started, watching with anticipation as Logan's head moved away from his shoulder, "But I still wanna make it up to you."

Logan's brows furrowed for a moment as he contemplated the many ways James could and more than likely would try to make it up to him. However the only one that kept screaming at Logan was sex and the smart boy wasn't sure if he wanted James to make it up to him that way.

"Let me take you to dinner." James interrupted Logan's thought process, making the pale boy sigh inwardly.

"Okay let me just go wash my face." Logan replied, standing on his tip toes to kiss James' cheek.

"I'll be waiting in the living room." James said, turning towards the door.

He heard Logan gasp and was quick to turn back towards his boyfriend, eyes scanning for any injuries. He felt his heart beat return to normal when he didn't spot any immediate injuries on his boyfriend. Lifting his gaze back to his boyfriend's face, James took in the shock spread across Logan's face.

"What, Logan say something please." James pleaded, confused when Logan let out a small chuckle.

"It's just that your hairs a mess and you want to go out without fixing it." Logan chuckled.

His laughter soon died down as James stalked forward, hands gripping Logan's hips. He leant down until he could feel Logan's breath against his own lips.

"I don't care about my hair. I just care about spending time with you." James ducked his head down as a pink hue covered his cheeks.

Logan was silent for a moment, before he placed a finger under James' chin, tilting the taller brunette's face up towards him. "I love you." He said, pressing their lips together softly.

James smiled into the kiss, pulling away before he got too carried away. Releasing his grip from Logan's hips, James turned the smart boy around, swatting him on the ass as he moved away towards their adjoining bathroom. Logan let out a small squeak of indignation but when he looked back towards James, a wide affectionate smile was spread across his face.

James returned the sentiment, turning and making his way out of the living room. He stopped dead when he walked into the living room. Carlos and Kendall remained snuggled up together on the sofa, the Latino's head buried in the blonde's chest. James watched with a morbid fascination as Kendall's hand moved from Carlos' shoulder up to his hair, where long fingers carded through the short raven locks.

James couldn't help but feel out of place when Kendall raised his gaze to his. The blonde smiled at the pretty boy, his smile widening when James immediately smiled back. It was obvious Kendall had been wary about what mood he was in but now it was obvious he was happy. Kendall rested his head against Carlos' as he watched James pace up and down the room.

Soon enough the sound of a bedroom door opening could be heard from down the hallway. A small almost whimsical whistle could be heard growing louder down the hallway as Logan approached. Soon enough the smart boy stepped into the living room, eyes widening as both Kendall and James turned to stare at him.

"What?" He asked lowering his voice when he noticed that Carlos' eyes were closed.

"Nothing, you just seem really happy." Kendall replied, fingers carding through Carlos' hair.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Logan said, smiling when James walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Kendall chuckled softly as James steered Logan towards the front door, muttering something about dinner. The sound of the front door shutting woke Carlos out of his slumber, fidgeting in his spot next to Kendall.

"Hey baby." Kendall said, fingers moving down to stroke the soft skin of Carlos' cheek.

Carlos smiled, leaning into Kendall's touch. He pushed his lips into a pout when Kendall stopped stroking his cheek, body relaxing against the blonde's when he felt Kendall's fingers curl around his shoulder. Resting his head back against the taller boy's chest, Carlos listened to the steady thump thump of Kendall's heart, the sound both comforting and relaxing.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Kendall asked, playing with the material of Carlos' shirt.

"Yeah sure, what we watching?" Carlos inquired sleepily. The days previous activities had left Carlos weary and not being able to sleep through his post coital bliss meant that it was now catching up with him now.

"How about Alice in Wonderland." Kendall said.

Carlos felt his body tense, eyes widening at his boyfriend's suggestion. He could still picture the menu playing on the TV in his and Kendall's shared room as him and James hurried to dress themselves. Guilt and sickness washed over Carlos' body, the Latino holding back a gag. Keeping his head resting against Kendall's chest, Carlos took several deep breaths until the urge to be sick went away.

"Do you mind if I take a shower before we watch a movie, I skipped it this morning and now I feel all icky." Carlos said, head never leaving Kendall's chest.

"Yeah sure what film do you want me to get ready?" Kendall replied, releasing his grip on Carlos' shoulder.

"Hmmm, something scary." Carlos replied, raising himself off the sofa.

"You just wanna cuddle with me don't ya." Kendall joked as Carlos made his way to the bathroom.

Carlos didn't answer, just let out a light chuckle and turned back to wink at his boyfriend. Kendall laughed in return, eyes following Carlos' every movement as he made his way to the bathroom.

Carlos shut the door behind him, leaning back against the wood. His heart felt heavy as he replayed the conversation between him and Kendall in the living room. Everything seemed so carefree and happy between the pair like nothing had happened, but Carlos was in anguish, tears stinging his eyes.

Making his way over to the shower, Carlos turned the water on. He slowly stripped himself of his clothes as he waited for the water to reach the temperature he liked. Carlos couldn't bring himself to look in the mirror, knowing that there were a few reminders of this afternoon on his stomach. Running his hand under the water, Carlos realised that it was how he liked it.

Sliding under the warm spray, Carlos bowed his head forward, allowing the water to run down his weary body. After a few minutes, Carlos raised his head, hands feeling blindly for the shampoo. Finally locating the bottle Carlos squirted the cool liquid into his hands before raising them to his head. Scrubbing the shampoo into a foam on the top of his head Carlos stepped under the spray, eyes closed tightly as the suds washed over his face.

When the last of the suds had washed down his face, Carlos ran his hands over his face making sure to wipe any leftover shampoo from his eyes. Carlos reached for the shower gel and sponge, wetting it under the spray. Squeezing more than necessary onto the sponge, Carlos began the slow task of washing himself.

Scrubbing along his arms and chest, Carlos contemplated what movie his boyfriend would choose. It was no secret that Kendall was a lover of horror movies, claiming them the perfect date movie. Tears pricked Carlos' eyes as his thoughts turned towards his boyfriend. Kendall had always treated him so well, had always been the kind caring boyfriend that he longed for, never a cross word spoke between the pair. Allowing the spray to wash away the bubbles covering his arms and chest, Carlos moved down towards his stomach.

He froze when he felt the few reminders that coated his stomach. Running his fingers over the dried cum covering his stomach, Carlos felt the same lump from earlier return, stomach flipping. The tears that had threatened to spill over earlier began to run down his cheeks, body racking sobs washing through his body.

The bottle of shower gel that was once clutched in Carlos' hand fell to the floor with a muted thud. The Latino pressed his hand flat against the tiles in front of him as he continued to sob, head bowed between his shoulders. The sponge was quick to join the shower gel on the floor, Carlos pressing both hands flat against the shower wall.

Sobs racked the Latino's body as hot salty tears rolled down Carlos' cheeks. Smalls moans of misery echoed through the small cubicle as Carlos turned his back to the tile. He ignored the burn of the tile against his skin as he slid down to the floor, clutching his knees to his chest. He couldn't believe that he had cheated on Kendall with James of all people. It was going to break Kendall's heart if he found out that Carlos had cheated on him but it would rip his heart out if and when he found out it was James, one of his oldest and closest friends.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Carlos' sobs dissolved into hiccups, the tears slowly rolling to a stop. Carlos wearily lifted his head from where it rested against his knees, shivering as the now cold water pounded against his exposed body. Carlos shivered as he turned his head towards the cold water, blinking as the now freezing droplets hit his skin.

Pressing a hand against the wall behind him, Carlos raised himself up, body shaking as the cold water continued to pound against his body. Turning towards the dial, Carlos quickly switched the water supply off. Grabbing the towel that rested on the rack, Carlos covered himself from the hips down, taking slow steps out of the shower.

Stopping in front of the mirror, Carlos looked at his reflection in the glass. Dark hair was plastered to his forehead, droplets of water running from the ends down his cheeks. His usually warm brown eyes were dark and filled with sadness, the usual mischievous spark that lurked there now gone. Red rimmed his eyes, a reminder of his break down.

Turning away from the mirror, Carlos grabbed another towel and began the usually arduous task of drying himself. Today however it was more of a comfort, the task somewhat normal in this weirder than weird day. But Carlos didn't want to dwell on the day's earlier events, instead he chose to focus on the feel of the soft material against his skin, wiping away any remaining moisture from the shower.

When he was finally dry, Carlos dropped the now damp towel into the hamper, reaching for his sweatpants. Tugging the material up his legs, Carlos turned to glance at himself in the mirror once again. The red around his eyes had dimmed now, making it look like he had gotten shampoo in his eyes instead of sobbing on the floor of the shower.

Tossing his second towel into the hamper, Carlos reached for his t-shirt pulling the material over his head. Running a hand through his hair, Carlos turned towards the door, taking a deep calming breath before he twisted the knob. The sound of Kendall laughing at a trailer playing on the TV echoed in Carlos', the carefree sound making Carlos' heart sink.

Taking slow steps Carlos made his way back into the living room, watching as Kendall's head dropped back to rest against the sofa. Walking around the edge of the couch, Carlos took in the way Kendall's legs lounged against the coffee table, body laid back against the neon couch cushions.

"Hey baby." Kendall greeted his boyfriend, taking note of the way Carlos' eyes roamed his body.

Kicking his feet off the coffee table, Kendall made his way over to the now blushing Latino. The blonde gripped Carlos' hips lightly, thumbs tracing the soft skin there.

"Let's forget the movie, I believe I have something to make up for." Kendall whispered huskily in Carlos' ear.

Carlos shivered yet didn't respond, hand moving to curl around the back of Kendall's neck. He tugged the blonde down until their lips met, lips parting as Kendall's tongue swept across his bottom lip. The small boy moaned lightly as Kendall's tongue dragged across the roof of his mouth, body arching into the taller boy's.

Kendall's hand slid down from Carlos' thighs to squeeze at his ass through his sweatpants making the tan boy moan wantonly. Carlos was quick to jump upwards when Kendall gripped his ass firmly, wrapping his legs around the taller boy's body. Their lips didn't disconnect as they stumbled towards their bedroom, Carlos' hips rolling into Kendall's, making said boy moan and gasp into the kiss.

Luckily for the pair it didn't take long for Kendall's long legs to carry them to their room, the blonde kicking the door shut behind them. Finally breaking the kiss, Kendall pressed a series of sloppy open mouthed kisses along Carlos' jaw until he reached the tan boy's neck. Grazing his teeth against the caramel coloured skin, Kendall revelled in the way Carlos arched into him, their clothed erections rubbing together.

"Fuck Carlos." Kendall moaned, taking tentative steps towards the bed. When he felt his knees hit the side, he let his arms loosen from around Carlos' waist, laying the tan boy on the bed.

Kendall lost the ability to breath when he took in the sight of Carlos laid back against the covers. His caramel skin was tinted pink, eyes dark and hooded. The Latino's lips were red and kiss swollen. Kendall's eyes watched as Carlos' tongue swept slowly and seductively across his bottom lip, a small smirk spreading across Carlos' features as his took in Kendall's lust filled eyes.

Carlos' eyes rolled into the back of his head as Kendall reached down and palmed him through the material of his sweatpants. Carlos moaned low in his throat, hips thrusting up into Kendall's touch. Kendall smirked down at his boyfriend, lips reattaching themselves to the skin of Carlos' neck. Moving his hand faster along the bulge in the Latino's sweatpants Kendall bit down on the soft skin under his lips.

Carlos moaned, hands scrabbling against the covers, hips thrusting against Kendall's hand. The blonde sucked against Carlos' skin, leaving a mark for the whole world to see. It wasn't that Kendall was possessive but he loved for people to know that Carlos was his and no one else's. Pulling back slightly, Kendall flicked his tongue against the deep purple mark now adorning Carlos' neck, a wave of arousal rushing through his body.

Trailing his tongue down to Carlos' collarbone, Kendall nibbled on the protruding bone as his hands travelled upwards to play with the hem of Carlos' shirt. Carlos was quick to get the hint, leaning forward as Kendall drew the material up and over his head. He shivered as the slightly cooler air hit his newly exposed skin, watching with apt attention as Kendall stripped himself of his shirt.

Carlos let his fingers do the talking as they reached out to graze along the softly pronounced abs rippling under Kendall's lightly sun kissed skin. He watched as a shiver ran down the length of Kendall's back, the blonde's hips thrusting forward of their own accord. He was quick to lower his body back down against Carlos', shivering as their chests pressed together.

Pressing open mouthed kisses against Carlos' chest, Kendall paused to draw one of the small boy's nipples into his mouth. He revelled in the way Carlos arched into his mouth, small breathy whimpers escaping through the smaller boy's parted lips. Pulling away, Kendall ran his tongue over the now erect bud, relishing in the gasp Carlos emitted.

Using his fingers to tweak and twist the neglected nub, Kendall continued his path down Carlos' chest. Kendall's tongue traced each defined line of Carlos' pronounced abs, dipping briefly into the Latino's navel.

"Kendall please." Carlos moaned as the blonde's tongue travelled along the waistband of his sweatpants.

Said boy chuckled, fingers curling around the waistband of Carlos' sweatpants. He shot his lover a smirk as he began the slow task of drawing the material down Carlos' thighs, licking his lips slowly as Carlos' cock bobbed free. Throwing the material to a random corner of the room, Kendall ran his hands up Carlos' thighs, watching with delight as Carlos writhed against the covers.

Blowing a puff of air across Carlos' length, Kendall groaned as the tan boy thrust his hips up into the air, cock twitching with anticipation. Wrapping his fingers around the rigid column of flesh, Kendall gave a soft tug making Carlos whimper. Letting his fingers fall free from Carlos' length, Kendall grazed his fingertips along the tan boy's cock, watching as Carlos shivered and whimpered.

Letting his fingers trace down over Carlos' balls, Kendall traced a finger over the small pucker he found. Drawing his fingers away, Kendall sucked them into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the tips when he spotted Carlos watching him. Sliding his fingers out of his mouth, Kendall slipped them back between Carlos' spread legs, tracing the Latino's entrance.

Carlos shivered, his eyes falling shut as Kendall pressed a first finger into him, his walls still somewhat stretched from earlier. A wave of fear washed through Carlos' body as Kendall continued to prepare him, pleasure soon washing it away as the blonde added another finger. Carlos moaned low in his throat as Kendall scissored his digits, curling them upwards to press against Carlos' prostate. The tan boy moaned, his back arching as a surge of need washed through his body.

"K...K...Kendall." Carlos whined, hips pressing down against the blonde's digits.

The blonde smirked as he pulled his fingers back, ignoring Carlos' whimper of protest. Stepping away from the bed, Kendall made quick work of pulling his belt free, nimble fingers popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Kendall curled his fingers around the waistband of both his jeans and boxers, pushing the material to the ground. When the material pooled around his ankles, Kendall kicked them to the side, lowering himself between Carlos' spread legs.

The tan boy shivered as he felt the head of Kendall's cock nudge against his entrance.

"Kendall wait." Carlos spoke softly, eyes unable to meet Kendall's face.

"What is it?" Kendall asked voice filled with concern.

"I want you to take me from behind." Carlos replied, a pink hue covering Carlos' cheeks.

Kendall smirked down at his lover, the look filled with a mixture of love and lust. Gripping Carlos' hips, Kendall flipped the tan boy over onto his stomach, running a hand over the caramel coloured cheeks in front of him. Using his grip on Carlos' hips, Kendall pulled the Latino onto his knees. Gripping the base of his cock, Kendall pressed it against Carlos' hole.

Pressing a kiss to Carlos' spine, Kendall began to slowly slide into the velvety heat of his boyfriend. His hips moved forward on their own accord as he listened to the continuous stream of breathy moans leaving the boy below him. Feeling his hips press against Carlos' ass, Kendall paused for a moment to allow Carlos to adjust, even though it was unnecessary.

"Move." Carlos panted, hips grinding back against Kendall.

White knuckling Carlos' hips, Kendall pulled his hips back slowly before rolling them forward. Simultaneous moans spilled past both boys' lips as pleasure racked their bodies. Kendall quickly repeated the motion, his head falling to rest against Carlos' backs. Heavy pants and small moans filled the room as Kendall's hips repeatedly thrust forward into the tight heat that was Carlos.

"Fuck so tight baby." Kendall moaned, his hips moving faster.

Carlos moaned in response, his back arching as the head of Kendall's cock brushed against his prostate. He moaned as the blonde angled his hips just right, thrusting back in and hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"Fuck Kendall harder." Carlos moaned, his head bowed between his shoulders as his back arched against the onslaught of pressure being pressed against his prostate.

He could feel that familiar tingly feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, moaning as Kendall's hand slunk around his waist to grip his leaking cock. Carlos' hips rocked forward into the tight fist Kendall had round his cock while rocking back against Kendall's hips. Small moans and pants spilled past his lips as Kendall's cock continued to pound against his prostate.

He moaned lightly when he felt Kendall's thumb slide across the head of his cock, the pressure in his stomach, quickly becoming too much.

"Kendall, I'm close." Carlos whimpered rocking forward.

"Let go baby." Kendall moaned, hips working double time in his attempt to get his boyfriend off.

With a final hit to his prostate, Carlos let go. He came with a broken moan that sounded suspiciously like Kendall's name, his seed splashing against his chest as well as covering Kendall's fist.

"Ngh... fuck Carlos." Kendall moaned, pressing his hips against Carlos' ass for a final time.

With a small moan, Kendall let his orgasm wash over him, hips stuttering against the soft skin of Carlos' ass. Carlos moaned low in his throat as he felt Kendall's essences coat his insides, forehead resting against the crumpled covers beneath him.

Heavy pants filled the now silent room as both boys' came down from their highs. Kendall was the first to move, his hand releasing its grip on Carlos' hip. He moaned quietly as he pulled back, watching as his dick slid out of his lover's abused hole. Carlos whimpered lightly as he felt Kendall pull out, the strength in his knees disappearing.

Slumping against the covers, Carlos glared into the material as he heard Kendall give a tired chuckle. Turning his head to the side, he was greeted with the sight of Kendall moving towards him, arms outstretched. The tan boy didn't complain when Kendall's arms wrapped lightly around his waist, manoeuvring him gently until he lay on the bed where the covers once were.

Keeping his head firmly on the pillow, Carlos watched as Kendall slid in beside him. The blonde wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"You okay baby?" Kendall asked, smiling as Carlos snuggled against his chest.

"Sleepy." Carlos muttered, pressing a soft loving kiss to the taller boy's sweaty skin.

Kendall chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to Carlos' forehead. Soon enough a soft snore emitted from the boy curled against Kendall's chest, causing the taller boy to smile and card his fingers through the Latino's hair. Letting his eyes slide shut, Kendall joined his boyfriend in the land of dreams.

**I'm so sorry for the less than perfect smut and crappy ending. I feel like it should be something to do with how Carlos feels after having sex with both James and Kendall in one day but I think that may be something for the next chapter. **

**I really hope you like this new chapter, I've been trying my best to finish it for you all as quickly as possible but work's been getting in the way. **


End file.
